Grievous
"Run, Jedi, run. You are only prolonging the inevitable." History Origin Originally born as Qymaen jai Sheelal on the planet Kalee, General Grievous was a Kaleesh warlord who later became a general in the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and the supreme commander of the Separatist droid army. He met his end on Utapau, shot to death by Jedi General and arch-nemesis Obi-Wan Kenobi. Huk War The Kaleesh entered war with a race known as the Huk, and Qymaen quickly proved his strategic and combat prowess. His favoured weapon was the slugthrower rifle. His kill count rose quickly, until his fellow Kaleesh began to consider that he might be invincible. The Romance and Death of Ronderu He met a female Kaleesh named Ronderu lij Kummar, a swordmaster, and became very close with her before she died at the hands of the Huk. Heartbroken, Qymaen renamed himself Grievous and turned all of his rage against the Huk. Aided by his elite guard, he removed the Huk from Kalee, and conquered their homeworld, slaughtering the civilian populations on many of the Huk colonies in the process. Jedi Intervention The Huk turned to the Galactic Republic for assistance, and the Jedi forced the Kaleesh back to their homeworld. Due to the damage caused by the Huk invaders, and the embargoes placed upon them by the Republic as compensation for their acts of vengeance, hundreds of thousands of Kaleesh starved to death. The planet was left in poverty. Banking Clan Enforcer Out of desperation, Grievous took up the profession of enforcer for the InterGalactic Banking Clan. He learned that the Huk had once again attacked Kalee, defiling ancient Kaleesh burial grounds before being repulsed by the planet's warriors. He planned on returning home. Sabotage and Reconstruction IG Banking Clan Chairman San Hill consorted with Count Dooku to place an explosive device on Grievous's shuttle, Martyr. The explosion killed the Kaleesh bodyguards and left Grievous severely injured, and San Hill offered him to Count Dooku as a gift to use against the Republic. Darth Tyranus worked with a team of IG-100 Magnaguards and medical droids to pull Grievous from the ocean, prevent cardiac arrest and move him to Geonosis, where he was to be reconstructed as a cyborg. Reconstruction Misled and Upgraded "...Curiosity is one of the rare traits I have left." - General Grievous during a discussion with Count Dooku Tyranus subtly implanted the concept that the Jedi had been responsible for the attack inside Grievous's mind. To further convince him, the Separatist Council had a variety of fake evidence placed to imply a Republic plot. Furthermore, Grievous was not as grievously damaged as they had hoped, proving his resilience. Extra damage was done to his body while he was unconscious to ensure that he was genuinely broken, and then his body was recreated as a cyborg. His personality and memories were altered, his rage centre increased, and his eyes were upgraded. Darth Sidious also had various cybernetics implanted within Grievous's fractured body, using him as an unknowing test subject for the concepts of parts that were later used in Darth Vader's suit. Kaleeshi Bound Dooku, upon Grievous being presented to him, stated his approval in having a droid general to lead his droid armies. Grievous was disgusted by his new form and Dooku's statement, and when presented with his new lightsaber, slaughtered all of the nearby IG-100 Magnaguards in an act of violent rage. He took it upon himself to openly display his Kaleesh heritage by adorning himself and his Magnaguards with masks and cloaks in styles similar to those used by his people. Clone Wars Eventually, however, he accepted Lord Tyranus's offer to become a general in the CIS and the supreme commander of the Separatist droid army. First Battle of Geonosis The Grand Army of the Galactic Republic assaulted Geonosis, and Grievous was let loose inside the catacombs, where he safeguarded the freedom of multiple Separatist leaders by destroying entire clone trooper companies, leaving none to tell the tale. Thanks to the Geonosians, the bodies were never examined or recovered by Republic forces. Count Dooku was pleased at the news, and following the battle, he took it upon himself to teach Grievous the arts of lightsaber combat, including all of the seven classic forms of the Jedi arts. Upgrades Grievous decided to acquire additional cybernetic parts and upgrades in order to prove a greater threat against the Jedi, and so he gained a second pair of arms. Betraying May Kato May Kato once served in Grievous's personal entourage, until he betrayed her and broke her neck, rendering the human female completely mute. Battle of Hypori General Grievous led multiple lightning raids on Republic hard targets, leaving no survivors. His first noticeable appearance was on Hypori, where he led Grand Army forces into an ambush and then led several divisions of super battle droids against the Republic defenders. He slaughtered dozens of clones and then killed several Jedi before Captain ARC-77 "Fordo" arrived with the Muunilinst 10 to drive him off and rescue the survivors. Skirmish aboard The Python Following the Battle of Hypori, Grievous led a flotilla of frigates in pursuit of a small Republic vessel, The Python, and boarded it. The vessel was the flagship of the 212th Attack Battalion's Yellow Vipers Company. Grievous cut down an entire platoon of clone troopers who tried to stall his advance, before the Yellow Vipers cut a hole in the ceiling above him and dropped an AT-RT on top of him, damaging him and forcing him to retreat. Operation Durge's Lance Grievous's large scale fleet threatened the safety of the Core Worlds. A portion of his fleet attacked Corellia, attracting the attention of Mandalorians and other warriors and their fleets, who combated his. While the forces that Grievous sent to Corellia were destroyed, the entire battle was actually a ruse to ensure the rest of his fleet could safely reach Alderaan. The Battle of Alderaan was so destructive that, following the Clone Wars, the majority of the planet's population became pacifists. Fighting Fera Grievous dueled the Jedi Fera when she was a padawan, and attempted many tricks. She failed and was stabbed in her hip, but not before slicing off one of his arms. Skirmish on Sloan V Fighting broke out in star systems near to Sloan V, and Grievous went to the urban world on an undisclosed mission. He hunted for something, and killed many clone and police personnel in the process before he was attacked by the Grand Army's 781st Legion. The ensuing engagement led to Grievous being heavily damaged, and he retreated aboard his personal starfighter. Battle of Tython "I was trained to kill Jedi. Do you clones think you stand a chance at stopping me?" Several members of the Separatist Council sought means to acquire the Jedi relics on the planet Tython. Grievous was dispatched with a droid army to obliterate any Republic presence on Tython, and pave the way for CIS researchers. Grievous led a large droid force against the 327th Star Corps elements on the planet, destroying several companies of clones in a devastating series of attacks, wherein Grievous himself did most of the dirty work. His vicious killing spree came to an abrupt halt at the hands of the Jedi Shak-Tinn, who took him prisoner. He escaped, and rallied a second wave of droids to finish off Shak-Tinn's forces. The second wave contained numerous vehicles and battle droids, but reinforcing Republic soldiers from the 93rd Legion had mined the roads, resulting in the destruction of all of Grievous's forces except for a battalion of 660 B1 battle droids, a platoon of 15 B2 super battle droids, and seven AATs. The Dark Jedi and self-proclaimed Sith Darth Arkon also provided assistance. Though Shak-Tinn had rallied two other Jedi to assist in defending a temple structure, Grievous was able to push back the Jedi and their defensive line. He pressed them to the temple entrance, resulting in the deaths of numerous 327th personnel and several 93rd troopers. Republic forces caught their second wind as a Mandalorian Jedi arrived to offer assistance, and the 93rd Legion personnel stationed there led a charge against the CIS forces as Republic gunships initiated attack runs. Grievous was damaged and had witnessed the destruction of most of his forces, so he acquired transport and evacuated. The Kaleeshi cyborg was preparing a second assault with legions of droids at his disposal, when Count Dooku sent him orders to move his army elsewhere. This interference spared the Grand Army forces on the planet from experiencing the fullness of his wrath. The Bor Incident Grievous's fleet attacked one of the Outer Rim listening posts, where a Geteth named Bor had arrived and put all of the listening post's crew underneath his influence. Two squads of Advanced Reconnaissance Commandos worked alongside Bor and the troopers to drive off the droid army while Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi dueled Grievous. After testing Obi-Wan's mettle, the cyborg general exited through one of the outpost's upper windows, but not before slaying ARC Lieutenant Flame. Republic forces dug in and fought the droid forces on the planet. Kenobi and Grievous were MIA shortly afterword, but returned when the conflict came to a close. Losses were heavy, and both sides withdrew after less than a week of fighting. The Wild Hunt A vessel that Grievous occupied was forced into a crash landing on an unspecified world. His droids all shut down due to a lack of battery power, and he became a one-Kaleesh army, destroying all of the clone forces sent to capture him. Rise of the Empire Galactic Civil War Nekrosis Legacy General Grievous was studied and remembered as a part of history for many decades after the Clone Wars. During the Galactic Civil War, a Gank marauder modified his body and appearance to resemble Grievous's, and he had a small droid army constructed to oppose the Empire on a campaign of terror. Other admirers also altered their bodies with cybernetics to resemble the cyborg Kaleeshi general's form, and used it to their advantage against the Galactic Empire. Weapons General Grievous often entered combat with four lightsabers, two green and two blue. Sometimes he utilised orange, red or purple lightsabers and also magnaguard staffs. Personality Pre-Reconstruction Post-Reconstruction Grievous claimed that curiosity was one of the rare traits that he had left after he was converted into a cyborg.Category:Character Category:Kaleesh Category:Cyborg Category:General Category:Supreme Commander Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:General Grievous Category:Qymaen jai Sheelal Category:Butcher of Hypori Category:Knight Slayer